


Loved Too Much

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Dark, Evil Dean Winchester, Hurt Sam Winchester, M/M, Molestation, Possessed Dean, Rape/Non-con Elements, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 10:56:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5203217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; YED!Dean/Sam, noncon, possession. YED molests Sam while in Dean's body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loved Too Much

When Dean crawls into bed with him and pulls him close to press their bodies together, Sammy doesn’t think anything is wrong. The little boy has no reason to think bad thoughts as he breaths slow and even. They always cuddle at night when Dad leaves on a hunt; Sam snuggling in his big brother's warm embrace as Dean soothingly pats his back and softly sings a lullaby to him. 

He loves his big brother because Dean is always there for him, to kisses his boo-boos and cuddles with him when he has a bad dream, to share his ice-cream when they don’t have enough money for two and only for one, and to tickle his tiny tummy to make him laugh when he is feeling sad. 

Sammy is a lamb laying the embrace of the wolf, although he doesn’t know it. He did not see Dean break the salt line when he went outside to do one last sweep of the motel to make sure all was clear of danger. He doesn’t know that they black smoke with yellow eyes attacked his brother and claimed his body. 

Sam smiles and curls up with his big brother and closes his eyes, unknowing that Dean is not Dean. Inside Dean's body, Yellow eyes grins twisted as he tightens his hold on the boy in his arms. Sammy was almost asleep when a hand palmed his groin, fondling his little cock and ball. 

His stomach ties in knots as he tries to pull away, asking, “Dean? What are you doing? Stop it.” Dean’s fingers curl in his hair and yank him close to keep him from escaping, and Sammy struggles harder as his brother's other hand snakes into his pajama bottom, pushing them down his skinny legs. 

"Dean! Stop it!" Sammy pushes at Dean's chest and when he tries to kick his legs get tangled in the cloth wrapped around his ankles. His pajamas are torn off him and Sammy cries when Dean shushes him and whispers to him to be a good little bitch. He doesn’t know why Dean calls him a mean name, why he caresses him where a brother should never touch. Dean kisses him roughly, bites his pink lips and shoves his tongue into his mouth, not caring that Sam doesn’t kiss back. 

Sammy cries when Dean pushes him onto his tummy and holds him down while mercilessly thrusting into him, fucks right into him with no preparation. It is pure agony; he screams when he feels his inner walls tear and cries big dumpy tears when blood coats his thighs and his belly cramps. He begs Dean to stop and let him go, promises that he’ll never tell daddy. 

His brother doesn’t stop, but instead rapes him, purring into his ear, “I don’t understand why you’re crying, Sammy, I’m only doing this because I love you.” 

Sammy wishes his big brother didn’t love him so much. 

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/84092.html?thread=31645564#t31645564)


End file.
